Pit Stop
Pit Stop gas stations are found in many locations around the Ultimate Driving Universe. These gas stations represent the main gas station chain in-game. In an ultimate driving simulator, to visit either a Pit Stop or Southeastern Gas station regularly to get fuel or risk stalling out on the road. Therefore, all players carry an emergency gas can in case they stall out (accessed by pressing the "1" key or clicking the Gas Can icon on the toolbar). For safety reasons, it is recommended that you refuel when you have roughly 25% fuel remaining on the gas meter, which is stated on the vehicle GUI. Caution: If you stall out, activate the hazard lights and/or emergency/caution lights if your vehicle is equipped with them. You will need to exit your vehicle to refuel it with the emergency gas can. Stand next to your vehicle and press E. When you press E, the gas can will disappear from the toolbar. Watch for traffic while performing an emergency refuel. Gas is charged by the gallon (3.8 L) to your account when you refuel and prices are clearly marked at all stations. These prices change after each day/night cycle in-game. All vehicles run on standard gas (no propane, compressed natural gas, and diesel are available). The fuel grade GUI will also state these prices. Gas stations can be found on the minimap by locating the "G", which marks the location in-game. Most Pit Stop gas stations include a convenience store, found near the pumping area. All games have at least one gas station, which is usually located near or at a vehicle spawn or a busier traffic area. In the Westover Islands, gas stations receive supply from fuel tankers, available through the Trucker job. There are openings to access the underground fuel storage tanks at all gas stations. Gas Grades * Regular: The cheapest option for drivers. This grade is recommended for new players with low tier cars. * Plus: '''Provides more mileage between fill-ups, is more expensive than regular and cheaper than premium. This grade is recommended for the ambulance. * '''Premium: The highest and most expensive standard car gas grade. Premium fuel provides the longest mileage between fill-ups and is recommended for police vehicles, sports cars and any vehicle with a lower fuel capacity such as the Wrangler and RV. * '''Diesel: '''This fuel is used for trucks (with the exception of the box truck) and buses and is the most expensive fuel in the UDU. Locations Pit Stop gas stations can be found throughout most of the public releases and this list will be expanded as more locations are documented/available. UD: Westover Islands *Westover: Chesnut Road and US 40 (next to vehicle spawn) *Kensington: (BUS 40), across from the hospital and next to DOT spawn *South Beach: Outer Shore Highway *Nomtauk: Off I-76/US 40 (Southbound access only) UD: Odessa * Odessa: US 1 and DE 26 (in the median, cars only) * Bordenville: On US 40/Ruthar Drive * Cape Ann: On DE 72 UD: Delancy Gorge * Centralia/Shaffer Valley: I-476 and DE 41 (northeast corner of intersection) * Pomeroy: On DE 2 ( interior ) UD: Currituck * Currituck: On US 13 * Swanquarter: Off NC 32 * Halifax: On NC 125 UD: Monroe * South Monroe: West Windsor Ave / NC 207 South * Automotive Dealer @ US74 Spawn: NC 200 South * White Oaks: NC 522 North * North Monroe: NC 207 North UD: Pleasant Valley * Fairport: Off US 61 * Pleasant Valley: Off CR Y42E * Le Claire: Off US 67 * Buffalo: Off US 67 * Coalsville: By RailRoad tracks UD: Fontana Dam * Tallassee, TN: US 129 and Tennessee Route 72 * Deals Gap: NC 28 and US 129 UD: Kent Island * Cape St. Claire: US 360 * Chester: Maryland 835A Trivia * The Pit Stops are one of the main stations in all UDU games. * Southeastern Gas is one of the other gas station chains in UDU games. * UD: Monroe is known to hold an above-average amount of Pit Stop locations. * You used to be able to go inside of the gas stations. Now, you cannot. But, there are still some gas stations that you can go inside around. (Pomeroy, off DE 41) * Pit Stop is based off East Coast gas station/convenience store chain Wawa. * Some of the Pit Stop Gas Stations have rooftops over the gas pumps, while some of them don't. Gallery The new gas station fuel menu.png|The gas station fuel type menu shown when you pull up to a gas pump The gas station with a roof top.png|The pit stop gas station with a rooftop The pit stop gas prices sign.png|The gas station pit stop prices sign Category:Places/Stations in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Delaware Category:North Carolina Category:Buildings Category:Gas Stations Category:UDU Equipment